


Frosted Glass

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddle for Warmth, Fluffy and sweet, I hate the cold but it helps set the mood, M/M, snowed in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You deserve a night in, and so does he.





	

    It's cold out, freezing if you're being honest.  You can't even see out the windows it's so cold.  But you don't care.  Because all that matters is that he's clinging to you.  Says you're like a personal space heater, that he doesn't need anything other than to sit under a blanket with you.

      You've been given a gift; a night too cold for crime.  You've been blessed with a quiet night at home, your lover’s arms around you, and the peace of mind that neither will have to run out.  

      This winter storm has turned your cramped apartment into a world of its own, and you couldn't be happier.

      This frosted glass is a gift, for two people long past deserving a break. For now, everything is fine.


End file.
